239
by Emmazippy577
Summary: "Four years, from age 11 to 15. There had to be some kind of luck in a relationship that two grade school-ers had managed that long. There was. But it was Bad luck." just something that popped into my head a long time ago
1. Chapter 1

I don't own AATC or BATC, or any of the songs I use! enjoy this little two shot!

#239

Four years, from age 11 to 15. There had to be some kind of luck in a relationship that 2 grade schoolers had managed that long.

There was.

But it was Bad luck.

Simon And Jeanette, boyfriend and girlfriend of over 4 years had gone on dates every Saturday that they could.

But every Saturday that they had, A major case of Bad Luck struck. Nothing bad ever happened on Days when they didn't have an official date.  
They talked together and walked together, and went to the library or Simons Basement/Lab. But those weren't asked like you see in the cheesy highschool movies

"Oh Nacy will you go out with me Friday night to Chuck E. Cheeses?" "Oh Gorge I'd be delighted, I can't wait to play in the ball pit!"

See, cheesy. Any way shape or form the real 'get dressed up, go out in town, buy a nice dinner'-dates ended up horribly. Examples may include-and these are only the better ending ones:

Date #1 Simon had decided to use most of his money to buy a nice meal at an Italian resturant. The food was fairly pricey, but the wait wasn't too long and the portions were huge. And They had ordered a vegitarian Lasagna to share, but then the waiter tripped on a chairleg, and the lasanga flew and landed on simon's Head.  
"Oh, man I'm so sorry!" the waiter called. Simon smiled sighed, smiled, and said "Can we get another order of that- with moer selongro int he sauce and the noodles, cooked a bit longer?" The man nodded and went to get a new order as jeanette reached across the table wiped some sauce of Simon's nose and tasted it saying "Not half bad."

Date#62 Simon hadn't been saying a word the entire day, only small answers and if he could shrugs, nods, and shakes of his head.  
As you can imagine Jeanette was worried.  
They were going to an opera that night, and Simon had got them backstage passes. Right before the opera began he and Jeanette had gone to the practice room.  
"Alright now, I need all of you to sing a middle C. 8 beats. Begin." Everyone except Simon sang. And this didn't go unnoticed by the director.  
"Come on now young man, don't be shy, try a nice do, if you want to." Simon looked around noticing that everyone was staring at him. He couldn't get out of it.  
"Doooooo*CRACK*oo" Everyone began to laugh, and SImon hung his head.  
"So-*CRACK* sorry." Jeanette couldn't help but stiffel a giggle. thus Simon couldn't help but glare. All day long he'd earned nothing but giggles for everything he tried to say- no matter how serious it was, so he had decided not to talk on the date for fear of his pride. He said nothing the rest of the date, and Jeanette felt awful. They worked it out the day after.

Date #113 They had decided to try a nice relaxing 'well gee nothing bad could possibly happen' walked through the park and visit to the observatory. And right as they walked passed the pond a fish squirted at Simon's and a bird pooped on Jeanette's nose. "Aw, man!" they had both said Simotamiously, then laughed at eachother and they way they usually thouht alike- all in all the date costed about $27 more that it origianlly had, with the soap, dry cleaning, and the obseravtory ticket's being worthless because of a 'liquid's aren't allowed in for a possibility of being spilled'-policy

Date #154 They had been keeping the fact that they were an item secret for about three years, but their siblings we're becoming suspicious.  
"Alright, so you want us to believe your both going to go study dressed up like that?" Alvin asked. Simon shrugged,  
"Okay you caught us, I'm really going out with that adorable um Valerie Brer."  
"And I'm going out with that dreamy Justin Thimble."  
"Alrigth, fine. We believe you. . ." Brittany replied.  
"You told me she wasn't that cute." Jeanette glared and mummbled under her breath, as they walked out the door onto the sidewalk.  
" You told me he would make a terrible date." Simon glared back. Unbeknown to them they were talking louder than they imagined, and Alvin and Brittany both heard them from the doorstep,  
"Now we don't. you guys are dating each other. How long?" Jeanette and SImon stopped their pointless little bicker to look to the ground,  
"three years. . . " Alvin and Brittany both jumped back and began yelling at them. After about an hour of their ranting they allowed Simon and Jeanette to leave with a 'get out'.  
They spent the rest of the night trying to comfort eachother about what their respective sibling had said.

Date #238 The bands wouldn't be able to go to their own proms, they had already sceduled tours at both of those times. So this little preformance at this school's prom was their only prom they'd ever get to go to. They had just finished preforming and were now allowed to do as they pleased.  
Theodore and Elenore were eating,  
Alvin and Brittany were dancing,  
Simon and Jeanette were talking.

"Simon I swear every date goes wrong for us. I don't know if we should dance, we're a jynx- we'd mess up the whole prom!" Jeanette mummbled.  
"Jeanette you are anything but a jynx! Now just because things tend to go wrong for us doesn't mean that we'll mess up this prom for everyone. Come on please this is your favorite song" Simon begged. And it worked. Jeanette took his outstretched hand and they began to twirl, and sway."  
Nothing surprisingly went wrong. . . . for the first five minutes.  
"Jeanette, Simon!" Alvin and Brittany said, Theo and Ellie behind them looking tired and kinda green.  
"Yeah?" They asked simultaniously. Alvin and Brittany handed them Theodore and Elenore's hands.  
"They got sick on the shrimp coctail. Take them home." Simon and Jeanette looked at each other.  
"Why not you?" they asked simultaniously.  
"Because you were given your own driver liscenses early, and we weren't. besides, this night is going great for us- we haven't missed a beat in any dance. take them home." They agreed, halfheatedly, and loaded the half awake chipmunks in their van.

"Well, we did get to dance. . . " Simon said sadly, and quietly. Jeanette nodded,  
"I'm beginning to think we aren't a jynx. It's just the dates we go on together." Simon sighed, knowing she was upset.  
"It'll get better. I know it will! I'm just sorry this had to happen on the eve of you girls' birthday." SImon added loud enough for Eleanore and Jeanette to hear. Eleanore just nodded sleepily, and Jeanette looked away. It was their first birthday when they were without Miss Miller. She had been given a trip for one to Ellis Island and after she took the offer she learned the date and that she couldn't refund, nor did she have the money to bring her girls.  
"Miss Miller misses you. And in all honesty I feel a tad selfish- I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to spend the whole day with me, so I could celebrate the fact you're alive, and I have the girl of my dreams with me." He smiled and held her hand. She looked up and smiled at him sadly then looked back down to her knees.  
"Well think of it this way; Alvin and Brittany have to take a cab. We don't so I have a little more money to spend on you tomorrow... Miss Miller is going to call, and thats the only 50 cents she brought on the trip because everything was paid for." Simon thought absentmindedly reminding everyone how Miss Miller still had never gotten a cell phone, "You get to stay at our place on your birthday, and uh-"  
"Simon," Jeanette interrupted, "You're being so sweet trying to brighten my mood and you know I love you for it, but these are seriously reasons I can tell just came from the top of your head."  
"Not much help, eh?" Simon asked agreeing in mind.  
"Sorry..."  
"Didn't think so." he sniggered. "but hey! With the money I saved not getting a cab, I can take you to that new place you wanted to go!"  
"You don't have to, Si! I know that place is super expensive!" Jeanette said trying to prevent him from wasting his money, "besides.. I'd probably jynx it anyway..." SImon unconsciously slammed the brakes.  
"Take it back now!" he commanded angrily- he hated it when she'd call herself a jynx, he could never help gritting his teeth at the thought.  
"Simon, we're on a highway!" Jeanette screamed waking Theodore and Eleanore. Simon growled slightly and began driving again looking behind and in front of him. This wasn't a busy highway- sometimes he forgot it even was considered one. He looked back to her his eyes narrowed,  
"Take it back, NOW, Jeanette!" Simon repeated, "You know how I feel about you calling yourself that!" Jeanette looked to the side and rolled her eyes. Simon and she rarely fought, but when they did it was always the same topic : their jynxed dates.  
"Jeanette, I'm sorry." Simon said trying to calm himself, "But you know that never in a ba-jillion year could you be a jynx, if anyone was a jynx it'd be me, and the thought of jynxes in general are false, and unreal." He tried to convince her she wasn't a jynx. " Say it." Simon demanded. Jeanette rolled her eyes- they had made up a rhyme when they were twelve to recite whenever Brittany and Alvin were at it, then together then at it then together again. And now that they were grown a bit -they'd tease each other and say it when apologizing.

"Roses are red, violets are blue heaven knows I could never hate you.  
With a nose black as night and mine like pink tights- I promise I didn't mean what I said So understand now, though cats may meow, I take back any hiss and replace it with a kiss." She rolled her eyes and leaned to kiss his cheek, as he turned his head so she kissed his lips. They broke apart and Simon gulped and looked back to the road swerving as he almost hit a stop sign.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have recieved your lisence early." Jeanette said half startled.

They got back an hour and a half later and Jeanette was asleep in her seat like Theodore and Eleanor were. Simon the only one with his eyes opened. He pulled into their driveway and parked the car. Opening the back door he broght Eleanor, then Theodore inside and put them in their beds. He walked back out for a third time to bring in all of their equipment that Simon had to bring home. After coming back out for the last time he unbuckled the still asleep Jeanette and gently put his arm under her neck. Then carefully he brought his other arm under her knees, and raised himself slowly. He had gotten much stronger from when they were kids, he could care more that 120 lbs. and though Alvin could carry much more, and Theodore about the same, he was very proud that he could carry so much. For only one reason, really; Jeanette weighed about 100 lbs (she had wonderful motablism)  
Instinctively the sleeping chipette wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her inside, up the stairs and into the room where she and her sisters were staying.

The day after #238 Simon smiled as Jeanette woke up and stretched. He had waited beside her bed since midnight, and she hadn't ever noticed.  
Jeanette uncounsiously yawned and reahced around one the bed side table for her glasses witch Simon held on the other side of the bed.  
". . . Morning Beautiful!" Simon said. She jumped out of ther skin. Simon couldn't help but chuckle,  
"Why the heck did you do that?" she asked still scared. Then she turned to face him. He had on a shirt that said in big purple letters: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEANIE!" And on his glasses a small banner was set that read: "Jeanette's B-day!" She sat still a moment and he kissed her cheek.  
"Happy birthday Jeanie-Bear!" he said happily. She smiled at him and looked down at lap, blushing. Then she noticed that she was in pajamas, and didn't remember waking up last night after falling asleep in the car.  
"SImon how am I in my night-gown?" she asked suspiciously. Simon chuckled,  
"Jeanette I can disable four bombs with my eyes shut in a matter of twelve minutes, I'm pretty sure I can get my girlfriend into a nightgown with my eyes closed... I'm not saying that's what I did but you know- I could." Jeanette's face heated up, and Simon shook his head,  
"You may not a have noticed you were sleeping in your bra and underware, sweet-heart." Her blush died down slightly as she thought,  
Better Simon than a stranger, right?  
He smiled at her and then said,  
"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll change into something that won't embarrass you too much, he turned and walked out of the room, and Jeanette couldn't help but notice the back of his shirt that read: Back off, birthday-girl is MINE


	2. Chapter 2

Simon came back a little later and got Jeanette and himself in his car, after writing a small note to Dave.  
They drove for a little bit, until Simon said nonchalantly,  
"This is gonna be our best date ever." Jeanette thought a moment or two- she still wasn't quiet sure about their dates, although she loved them. She just hated ruining anyone else's time...  
"What are we doing?" Jeanette asked, happily, the love for being with Simon overpowering her fear.  
"Well, I had a few places in mind actually. First I was thinking brunch, then I can take you to the park for a little bit, and maybe the movies, I can take you to the mall, we can stop for a small snack after A tour of the chocolate factory, and Then I'll take you to the other side of town to play at the beach and dinner and then I have a surprise birthday treat for you. Jeanette nodded as they pulled into the dinner.

#239

"Table for two please." Simon said polietly to the waitress, who lead them to a small booth.  
"Whatcha want hun?" The southern waitress asked the pair.  
"Two coffees, please- and I think we'd both like a drink of water with that." Simon said polietly. The waitress nodded, and left.  
"Hey, sweetie, how's it all going so far?" Simon asked.  
"It's great, but you do realize that you just ordered hot coffee while we are on a date. You are daredevil!" she said, half meaning it. Simon shrugged and they held each other's hand across the table, just staring into each other's eyes.  
"Here ya are- WOW!" the waitress yelled as she slipped with their coffee's on a tray - now flying thorugh the air. SImon smiled and released his hadn from her's to catch both of them only spilling a bit on his hands. Setting them down on the table Jeanette helped the waitress get up.  
"I'm so sorry!" Jeanette said imediately.  
"What? No! You and your boyfriend just saved me from havin' to dry clean this shirt!" Jeanette smiled and the lady when to get their waters.  
"How did to do that?" Jeanette asked. Simon chuckled,  
"Practice. After we had food land on us the third time I asked teddy to start making an extra serving of everything to throw at me, until I learned to catch almost everything." Jeanette laughed and took a sip of her coffee. He smiled and took a sip of his. The rest of bruch went really well, no spills, nothing flying, everything tasted fine, too. So they hopped back into SImon's car and head down to the park. After walking down the many trails they came upon the flower ponds. They were really flower fields but they had different sections with different colors of flowers that were so think you had to swim through them, almost. They went straight to their favorite section, the blues and violets. They walked all through it and SImon stopped them when they got to the center. They saw a small violet rose intertwined with a blue rose.

The rose by Bette Midler

"Some say love, it is a river," Simon sang gently caressing Jeanette's face,  
"That drowns the tender weed. Some say love it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed Some say love, it is a hunger,  
and endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
and you, is only seed."

Simon lifted her shin to look into his eyes and sighed contently.

"It's the heart, afraid of breaking,  
that never learns to dance,  
It's the dream afraid of waking,  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one, who won't be taken who cannot seem to be,  
And the soul afraid of dying,  
That never learns to live!"

he gently spun her, so her arms rested across her chest and her hands in his them swayed slowly

"When the night has been too lonely,  
and the road has been too long,  
And you think, that love is only,  
for the lucky and the strong!"

He spun her again then dipped her back and put his lips right above hers, then continued

"Just remember, in the winter,  
far beneath, the bitter snow,  
lies the seed, that with the suns love,  
in the spring, becomes the Rose.." he brought her back up and wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed for a moment or two. They walked around again hadn in hand then after some time proceeded to go to the movie SImon had mentioned. The movie was 'Titanic' and they had been showing it in movie theaters because of the anniversary of the ship's sinking. When the movie ended both Simon and Jeanette were in tears.

"heh," SImon tried to joke, " like the song says," 'Someone to take on a walk by the lake Lord let it be me Someone who's shy Someone who'll cry at sad movies'. " SImon referred to 'Some guys have all the Luck'. Jean snuggled into his chest a tad further. They had both watched the movie before, It was one of their favorites- but it always tugged at their heartstrings. Jeanette giggled sadly. And they went back out to their car to head to the mall. Neither of them enjoyed shopping endlessly like their respected siblings, but still they enjoyed looking at what people continually came up with to sell. Most of the time they just joked about it.

"Oh yes, I see there is an athlete in those shoes... HULK BUY!" Jeanette joked when they looked around the Nike store.  
"DO you two plan to BUY anything?" an assistant asked. SImon and Jeanette stared at each other trying to hold back giggles from their previous jokes, but Simon simply stated,  
"We'll be on our way"  
When they got out they couldn't help but laugh. Soon they left the mall, and SImon drove them to the new chocolate factory. When they arrived The tour began almost imediately, and went really well until...

"So this is the main power station. All our electricity for making chocolate is stored here." the guide said. Jeanette was looking all around and stepped backwards to get a better look, right where a live wire sat,  
"Jean, look out!" SImon called and oushed her forward again, accidently stepping on the wire. When he liften his foot, his hair was spiked, and his face was somewhat startled.  
"Are you okay?" Jeanette asked. Simon shook his head,  
"No, I'm Simon!" he joked and shook his head hoping to flatten his hair. But it stayed up,a nd Jeanette- knowing he was okay, couldn't help but giggle. The rest of the tour went fine, and Simon was positively charged for the majority of it. They got to the store and looking at all the stuff, SImon couldn't help but sing, an all time favorite song, to Jeanette.

Candy by Cameo It's like candy, I can feel it when you walk Even when you talk it takes over me You're so tender, I wanna know Can you feel it too just like I do This stuff is starting now, It's the same feeling I always seem to get around you There's no mistaking, I'm clearly taken By the simple mere thought of you, oh This stuff is starting now This stuff is starting now This stuff is starting now My eyes roll in my head, I toss and turn in my bed In the morning when I think about you, yes I do Simply put, you're the reason why Even though I'm real shy, real shy I attempt to look my best for you Indeed I do, just for you 'Cause you affect me, fascinate me I thank heaven for the things that you do It's like candy You sure are sweet, sweet! You're so tender You're taking my appetite, but it's all right (It's like candy) Ooh, vanilla! Oh, chocolate! You look real nice, wrapped up tight (You're so tender) You're giving me a heart attack It's the kind I like It's like candy You're so tender You're like a brand new feeling In a special way, a surprise package On a bright clear sunny day (You're so tender) And wrapped up tight, so good, so good Strawberry! Raspberry! All those good flavors! Violets and gumdrops, that's what you're saying to me, oh Sweet candy, candy (It's like candy) Sure seems like good candy to me, oh baby, oh baby You're so tender It's like candy You're so tender You're sweet It's like candy You're so tender..."

Jeanette was blushing for most of his singing, and Simon was simply standing behind her with his arms draped over her neck, singing quietly into her ear.  
"Let's go to the beach." Simon said after they looking around the store. After driving for a half hour just talking and simply listening to the radio, they made it to the beach.  
"Oh shoot!" Jeanette said when they pulled in. "I forgot a swim suit." Simon shurgged,  
"Maybe you did. But I didn't." He opened his truck and threw her her purple tankini, and grabbed his own swim trunks. After changing in the restrooms, they made up their own little spot on the shore. Jeanette smiled at him, as he was bent over fixing up their little site. She giggked to herself and grabbed some sand . Walking behind him, she tapped his shoulder.  
"Yeah?" he asked as he stood upright. Jeanette smiled and rubbed the sand on his lower back then snapped the elastic of his swim trunks so the sand fell in. He turned to her and said, with faux anger.  
"Oh, now your gonna get it!" he chased her around and into the water. Jeanette got about seven feet into the water when she turned and noticed SImon wasn't behind her.  
"Huh?" she said to herself then felt his grip on her leg,and he pulled her down. They splashed and played for a long time. Simon smiled at her towards the end, just staring into her eyes and sang quietly,

"(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)

Well, Green Eyes,  
(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
Your eyes that promise sweet nights,  
(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo,)  
Bring to my soul a longing,(Doo doo doo.)  
With a thirst for love divine.(Doooo doo-doo.)  
In dreams I seem to hold you,  
(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
Well, to find you and enfold you,  
(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
Our lips meet and our hearts, too,  
((With a thrill so sublime.))

Those cool and limpid green eyes,  
(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
A pool wherein my love lies.  
(Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
So deep that in my searching (Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
For happiness I fear,(Dooooo, doo-doo-doo.)  
That they will ever haunt me/(Dooooooooo.)  
All through my life they'll taunt me.  
But will they ever want (doo doo) me?  
Green Eyes, (doo doo) make my dreams come true.

Green Eyes,  
(Doo-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo.)  
Your eyes that promise sweet nights.  
(Doo-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo.)  
Bring to my soul a longing,  
(Doo-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo.)  
A thirst for love divine.  
(Doo-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo.)  
In dreams I seem to hold you,  
(Doo-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo.)  
To find you and enfold you.  
(Doo-doo doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo.)  
Our lips meet and our hearts, too,(Dooooooooo.)  
With a thrill so sublime.

Those cool and limpid ((Green Eyes,))  
Ah-well, a pool wherein my ((love lies.))  
So deep that in my searching (Doo-doo doo-doo doo doo.)  
For happiness I fear,(Doooo doo-doo-doo.)  
But they will ever haunt me./(Dooooooooo.)  
All through my life they'll taunt me.  
But will they ever want (doo-doo) me?  
Green Eyes, (doo-doo) make my dreams come true.  
(You've got such beautiful eyes.)  
Oh, baby, oh, I cried for I looked into your eyes.

And finally were just too tired to play anymore. They both changed into their regular clothes. Simon repacked their towels and such, then lead her up a hill...  
"What's up here, Si?" Simon shrugged.  
"You'll see." He said and when they reached the top they were greeted by the loud white noise from the Famous boardwalk. They found their way to the resturant where Simon had made reservations.

"Seville, I had a reservation?" Simon told the waitress, who lead them to a small table with two chairs across from each other.

"May I get what you'd like to drink?" The waitress asked. It was very classy restraunt, with a high ceiling, and tiled floors. flowers and a candle at every table. The pair ordered and Simon began to sing softly,

"Ooh yeah la da da, ooh yeah Ooh yeah la da da, ooh yeah

I'm lying in my bed, your kiss on my lips girl I can already taste Planned all the things that I wanted to say But those plans they have gone to waste Should I tell you how I feel inside But you just tell me that I'm playing my game The words that I say baby are so true And I hope that you feel the same

I don't know how I fell so fast These things I'm feeling are so new I know you're tired, girl you're hurt From all the things you've been through I promise I'll be faithful To you girl I cannot lie You wont know what you've missed Till you give us a try

I'm saving this table for two Candles lit, eyes locked in my view We talk about the things that you want me to do Your hand grazes mine our lips touch it's all through I think I'm falling in love for you baby My heart's beating at the speed of sound There aint no other girl like you baby I'm so happy that it's you and I'm happy that it's love I found"

The entire restraunt had fallen silent all listening to SImon singing to Jeanette. All eyes were on their table.

"I can't get you out of my head And I know that what I'm feeling inside Can't be wrong because it feels so right Gonna love you with all of my might

I don't know how I fell so fast These things I'm feeling are so new I know you're tired, girl you're hurt From all the things you've been through I promise I'll be faithful To you girl I cannot lie You wont know what you've missed Till you give us a try

I'm saving this table for two Candles lit, eyes locked in my view We talk about the things that you want me to do Your hand grazes mine our lips touch it's all through I think I'm falling in love for you baby My heart's beating at the speed of sound There aint no other girl like you baby I'm so happy that it's you and I'm happy that it's love I found "

Simon smiled and belted out the last note. And when he finished the table returned to it's normal clatter and such. Jeanette had a blush under her fur and a smile on her face. They ordered their meals when theyir drinks came and everything went smoothly. Finally Simon grabbed Jeanette had as he finished paying the bill, and wrapped a tie around her eyes, holding her glasses in his pocket. he lead her to a small area under the board walk's wooden platform, and out of the 6 o'clock sun's hot rays. he undid her tie and gave her her glasses back. Smiling and holding out a small box with a necklace that said "J+S" in a heart. on the back side he had is engraved again, "It's your day, and I'm so happy you were born. -Si " and then the year in very small print under neath. she smiled widely at it and he put it around her neck. Simon smiled and sat her down on a rock, then went to grab something from his car and came back quickly carrying his keytar. Smiling he sat beside her and leaned back, so she rested on his chest, and he began to tap the chords to Jeanette's favorite song.

"Oh when the sun beats down and burns the tar up on the roof And your shoes get so hot, you wish your tired feet were fire-proof Under the boardwalk, down by the sea, yeah On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be (Under the boardwalk) Out of the sun (Under the boardwalk) We'll be havin' some fun (Under the boardwalk) People walking above (Under the boardwalk) We'll be making love Under the boardwalk, boardwalk From the park you hear the happy sound of a carousel Mmm, you can almost taste the hot dogs and French fries they sell Under the boardwalk, down by the sea, yeah On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be (Under the boardwalk) Out of the sun (Under the boardwalk) We'll be havin' some fun (Under the boardwalk) People walking above (Under the boardwalk) We'll be making love Under the boardwalk, boardwalk Oh, under the boardwalk, down by the sea, yeah On a blanket with my baby is where I'll be (Under the boardwalk) Out of the sun (Under the boardwalk) We'll be havin' some fun (Under the boardwalk) People walking above (Under the boardwalk) We'll be falling in love Under the boardwalk, boardwalk" Jeanette smiled and nestled closer to his chest with her eyes closed.

The next thing that Jeanette heard was the click of undoing a seat-belt. she felt an arm go under her neck and knees, and smiled. Only Simon carried her this way. Only Simon carried her, anymore. She smiled and opened her eyes. Simon looked down and saw she was awake.  
"Well good morning sleepy birthday princess. Come on." he set her back on her feet and lead her into the house. The smiled as everyone jumped out when they walked in. All crying 'happy Birthday'. Jammie and Steven were serving cake that read 'happy Birthday Jeanette.' Dave, Brittany, Eleanore, Alvin and Theodore were all playing with balloons and enjoying themselves.  
"Today was the best date ever." jeanette said to Simon. And number 239, became the end of their bad date streak, and their new favorite number.

Did you like it? Tell me if you did! REVIEW! 


End file.
